What we have become
by carmi-bear
Summary: Based after Andy told Sam not to put their relationship under some cliche, and that if he wanted it to be over between them to get into his truck and leave.After he drove off and broke up with her, how does it effect their working relationship? How will Andy be after he drives off? And who will support her through this situation? And will she tell Traci at all?
1. Chapter 1

What we have become.

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2 I know I know I've just finished writing everything has changed, but after episode 3X10 that I watched last night this sort of came to my head. I hope you all enjoy this story.

Chapter 1

Andy stood there in the driveway of the black penny, after Sam had drove off, letting the tears roll down her face, her body shaking. Sam had just said to her he couldn't be with her anymore. It was over between them. She started to shake even more, cry even more.

She just couldn't believe it. Andy knew she had to go support Traci in the black penny, but right now, she couldn't do it. She couldn't move. All she could think about is what Sam had just told her. She wanted to go back home, but she couldn't not right now. Some of Sam's things were there. And at this very moment, she didn't want to be reminded of him, at all, in any way.

Andy slowly started walking back into the penny. Just as she got to the door, she stood there for a moment. As she was about to go inside of the penny, she saw Dov and Chris coming out of the penny. She quickly turned around so that her friends wouldn't see her face.

Andy? Chris asked walking up to her. Andy sighed and turned around with her face full of tears. 'Hey guys', she said turning around to face Chris and Dov.

How is Traci? She asked Chris and Dov. Chris and Dov saw her face full of tears and her body shaking. Slowly, Chris and Dov both walked over to her on opposite sides of Andy, both putting their hands on her shoulders.

Andy looked at both of her friends. 'I'm fine guys, really', she lied to her friends.

Chris looked around the car park. He saw Sam leave the penny, but was surprised that Andy wasn't with him. Then he remembered that Traci was staying at Andy's for now but Chris knew that something was up.

Dov looked over at Chris. They both nodded to each other. They knew what they had to do they had to take Andy for a walk to get her to calm down a bit before getting her to talk to them. They both knew that Andy didn't talk to just anybody about her feelings and what was really going on with her life.  
'Andy, come on let's go for a walk', Chris said to her. Andy shook her head. 'No I can't leave just up and leave Traci', Andy said to the both of them.

'I mean just because Sam just broke up with me just then doesn't mean that I should just leave her here', she said to both of them shaking her head and shaking really badly.

Both Chris and Dov looked at each other in shock. They both walked Andy over to the bench and sat her slowly down on it. Chris nodded and Dov and they walked a bit away from each other.

What do we do? Dov asked Chris. Chris shrugged. Dov sighed. Unfortunately the best person for this kind of situation to get Andy to talk would be Traci, but they both knew right now that wasn't an option.

Just as they were standing around talking, Oliver came out the door. What's up guys? Oliver asked them while walking up to both Chris and Dov. Dov looked at Chris. Chris shrugged his shoulders back at Dov.

'Oliver we have a bit of a situation here', Dov Said to Oliver.

A: N 3 I am trying to write what I had wished had happened in this episode. I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

What we have become.

Chapter 2

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing

A: N 2: Thank you for the followers and favourites of t his story already. I really appreciate the thought.

Olive looked between Chris and Dov. He knew something was up. He looked around a bit. He noticed Andy sitting on a bench with her head in her hands and shaking a bit.

What's up with McNally? Oliver asked both Chris and Dov. Both of them looked over at Andy and looked at Oliver and sighed.

'It seems Sam broke up with Andy, just before', Dov said putting his head down a bit. Oliver was in shock. What? He asked. Chris and Dov both nodded their heads. 'Were not too sure about the actual story', or what happened', she's pretty upset, shaken up', Chris said shrugging. Oliver took a long breath.

'Guys, I don't think he meant it', Sam's crazy about McNally', Oliver said to Dov and Chris. 'Jerry was Sam's best mate, had been for a while, Sam's not good with feelings, emotions', Oliver expiated to the pair. Both Chris and Dov nodded in understanding. Chris looked over at Andy. What do we do? Dov asked. 'I mean, no one can get Andy talking, expect for Traci of course, and uh and um', Dov stopped talking right there. 'And Sam', Oliver finished for Dov. Dov just nodded his head.

Chris paced around for a bit. So much had happened in the last week for everyone it just wasn't fair on anybody.

Chris sighed at all of the stuff that had happened this week. Everyone was grieving for Jerry in their own way, not really wanting any support from anyone. Everyone just wanted this pain to go away.

But for now, Chris had to be there for Andy. Andy was like a sister to him. Even though they were the same age, it didn't bother him. When Andy was hurting Chris hurt too.

'I'll go talk to Sam, make sure he's okay', Oliver said. Chris and Dov nodded. Chris and Dov knew that the best person to check up on Sam and to talk to him would be Oliver.

'You guys take McNally home, keep an eye on her', Oliver said to both Chris and Dov. Both Dov and Chris nodded to Oliver and started walking towards Andy again.

Chris got his mobile phone out to text Traci and Gail to let them know something had came up and him and Dov had something to do.

Both Traci and Gail texted them back saying okay. Chris and Dov knew Traci would be okay for now. She had all her friends around her in the penny.

Right now, those two had to get Andy home, and try to calm her down.

Right now Andy McNally needed those two.


	3. Chapter 3

What we have become

Chapter 3

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Oliver slowly walked up to Sam's front door and knocked on it softly. Nobody answered the front door. Oliver sighed and went to his car and went home.

Oliver decided to leave it and try to talk to him tomorrow at work.

Chris and Dov stayed with Andy that night. Chris had texted Gail and let her know what was going on and Gail agreed to keep an eye on Traci that night. Chris and Dov took Andy to their house to keep an eye on her there.

The next day, Andy, Dov and Chris arrived at the station together. Both Chris and Dov had agreed not to talk to Andy about anything that night because neither of them thought she would want to talk about it just yet. They were just happy that she had decided to stay with them last night.

Sam got to the station and went straight to the men's locker room. He got ready for work slowly. He had to think things through. Everything was muddled in his head, which lead him into a state of confusion.

He wondered who he was partnered with today, he did want to work with Andy but in a way he also didn't want too. He sighed and opened up his locker. He realised that Andy still had his spare truck keys, he sighed at the fact he would have to talk to her about that today, let alone see her today. But he knew that he had to do it.

Sam quickly thought about Jerry for a moment. What would he say to Sam about this whole mess with Andy? Would Jerry even understand why Sam had done what he did last night? Really no one knew the whole reason why he broke it off with Andy. Not even Andy knew, only Sam knew why he had done it.

He couldn't go through what Traci is going through right now. With Jerry dying, it gave Sam a wakeup call. He couldn't let Andy go through anything like what Traci was going through. Even though he totally broke her heart right now, he knew that eventually when she is ready, Andy would forgive him. He hoped that anyway.

No matter what, breaking her heart was a better thought in his head then something happening to him and Andy dealing with the fact that Sam was gone forever.

At least this way, by breaking her heart, at least he would be in her life someway, Sam could keep an eye on her, even if it was in the background of her life, even he was doing it secretly without anyone knowing about it .

Yes Sam Sweark would rather break the women's of his dreams, the love of his life's heart by breaking her heart.

At least that way, they were both alive. And that to Sam Sweark, was a good thing. Because no matter what, they were both still alive.


	4. Chapter 4

What we have become

Chapter four

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

A: N 2 I hope you all are enjoying this story. This chapter will be in Andy's point of view.

ANDY'S P.O.V

I couldn't believe that dov and Chris didn't push me to talk. They were both so good like that. Although I am still in shock, I feel a bit better today. Just spending the night with the closet guy's friends I have ever had, helped a lot.

I didn't want to go into work today. I didn't want to see Sam. The thought of seeing him today I could not handle today. I do not want to work with him today. I do not want to see him in parade today. Seeing Sam Sweark today I could not handle.

But this was the station. This was my work. And no matter what, I am not going to give up my job because of him. I will not give up my dream job because of Sam Sweark. He was not going to do that to me.

I walked into the locker room sighing. I really do not want to be here.

But Traci was back today so I needed to be here. She was my best friend. I would do anything for her. And if that meant me being here when I really didn't want to be here, then so be it.

My mum has called me to see how I am doing. Calling her my mum feels strange. But calling her Claire is even stranger. But what else was I going to call her? Mrs McNally? I don't think so. Claire had asked my how Sam I were going. I knew she didn't really like Sam, but at that moment when I found that out, I did not care.

In my own point of view of my own life, love, relationships, life, Sam is it for me. Although I did think that Luke was the one for me, I was totally wrong about that.

The fact of the matter was, If I wasn't so stubborn, so silly before hand, Sam and I could have been together and happy together a long time ago. But I stuffed that up. That was my fault. I wanted safe, I got hurt anyway.

It seems like no matter what I do, who I choose to be with, I get hurt one way or the other. I thought that Sam wouldn't do that to me. I thought he wasn't like that. Sure it would be fair enough if he gave me a good enough reason for breaking up with me, tearing my heart into bits I would be okay. But because he had told me nothing no reason, I couldn't understand this whole mess.

Sam swerak had broken my heart into pieces and I am not going to forgive him. I will not talk to him today. Today I am going to avoid him.

He will not have the satisfaction of even seeing me today.

A:N 2 I hope this chapter seemed like how Andy would think like. I hope that it was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

What we have become

Chapter 5

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Andy was partnered with Chris today. She requested to work with him. She just needed to be around Chris today. Sam was partnered with Dov today.

Dov understood why Andy wanted to be partnered with him; Andy and Chris were close friends. Dov was wondering how Sam was anyway. They weren't close but he knew for a long time that Sam had feelings for Andy. It was so obvious to everyone even people who didn't know both Andy and Sam that well.

Dov met Sam at the police car. Sam was already sitting in the driver's seat.

'Sam', Dov said as he sat in the passenger side of the car. 'Dov', Sam said back as he tried to smile.

How's McNally? Sam asked Dov. Dov turned around and looked over at Sam. Dov saw the sadness in his eyes. Dov was surprised at Sam's face. Dov saw the worry and concern in Sam's face. Dov sighed heavily.

'She's not good', Dov replied.

Sam took a heavy breath. 'Dov, I did it for a reason, I didn't want to do this, I had too', Sam said to Dov. Dov looked over at Sam. He knew that Sam was being serious he could tell in it Sam's eyes, Sam's facial expression.

Why did you do it then? Dov had to ask Sam. Sam took a deep breath.

'I did it because I love her Epstein, I don't want her to go through what Traci is going through right now, in this job there is no grantees what can happen in to us, and losing Jerry that way, was a major wakeup call', Sam said looking quickly at Dov. Dov finally got it. Sam wanted to protect Andy.

'McNally is it for me Epstein, there isn't anyone else for me out there, I don't want anyone else, this decision that I made, was the hardest decision that I have ever made, it's breaking me up inside too', Sam said.

Dov nodded his head in understanding. Sam swaerk was terrified about something happening to Andy.

Dov had never seen this site of Sam. Then again, Dov hardly worked with Sam, so he didn't know Sam as well as Andy did.

Did you want to be her training officer after she busted you her first day? Dov asked Sam. Sam let out a heavy breath.

'At first no, when I met her, it was difficult', Sam said to Dov.

Dov nodded in understanding. 'But after that second day, how she came waltzing into that restaurant, I saw a different side of her', Sam explained.

When did you start having feelings for Andy? Dov asked Sam. Sam took another deep breath.

'I am not too sure on that Epstein, after I became her training officer full time, and I spent a lot of time with McNally, things changed for majorly', Sam explained.

Dov wanted this conversation to keep going. He wanted to hear every single thing Sam needed to get out. he wasn't so sure who he would talk too about this, and he thought this, Sam talking about this whole situation, would kind of help Dov see Sam's side of things. And it was working.

'I know she hates me right now Dov, I hate myself for doing this to her, the way she looked at me last night, the hurt in McNally's eyes, I never wanted to do that to her Dov', Sam explained to Dov.

Dov looked over at Sam in shock. He didn't want to ask this question but he needed the answer.

You love Andy, don't you Sam? Dov asked Sam.

Sam looked over at Dov.

'Yeah Epstein, I'm crazy about McNally, have been for a while now, I have never felt this way about anyone before, she drives me crazy, but sometimes you have to let go of the person you love for whatever reasons, and my reason for doing this, for ripping her heart into threads, is because I love her way too much to put her through the fear of losing me, McNally has had way too many people walk out on her and break her heart, of course I didn't want to do that to her, it's the last thing I've ever wanted to do, but at least this way, were both alive , eventually she'll get over this but right now, this is the right thing to do, for both of us', Sam said to Dov.

'I won't be moving on from her Dov', Sam said. 'If I can't McNally, I don't want anyone else', Sam said.

Dov just looked over at Sam and nodded. He didn't know what to say to that.

What was he meant to say to that?


	6. Chapter 6

What we have become

Chapter 6

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

A: N 2: I would like to thank the followers to this story and the Favourites already and of Crouse the reviews it makes me enjoy doing this even more.

Chris and Andy were driving along patrolling the streets of Toronto, not really talking about anything.

'Sam said he should have listened to Jerry that night instead of me', Andy said quietly not looking at the Chris on purpose so he couldn't see the tears down her eyes.

Chris looked over at Andy surprised. Chris knew that Sam was grieving for Jerry in his own way. After all, Jerry was Sam's best friend. Chris understood that.

'Andy, he didn't mean that', Chris said to Andy. 'I know he didn't', she whispered back. Chris sighed.

Chris hated seeing her like this. Just then there was a call out to a job. Chris looked over at Andy when they heard that Sam and Dov were on their way over to the job as well, the sadness in her eyes, he didn't like this, at all.

They got to the job and Chris saw Traci and Gail come to the house as well.

Traci wasn't ready to go back into detective training yet. Traci wanted to work with Gail today. Everybody understood that. When Traci went to talk to Frank about it, Frank completely understood and agreed to have Gail be her partner for now.

Sam got out of the car and straight away saw Andy. He sighed. He knew this wouldn't be the time to talk to her about the keys to his truck. But he knew if he didn't do it now, he wouldn't be able to do it at all. So Sam started to walk over to Andy.

Chris was walking over to where Dov, Traci, Gail and Oliver and Nic were.

Andy saw Sam coming over to her and sighed. She had his keys in her pocket and she was fiddling around with them in her hand.

Sam walked up to her. 'Hey', he said to her. Andy turned around so she wasn't looking at him at all.

Sam didn't have to say a word. Andy got out the keys of her pocket and gave them to her and walked away. Sam saw her walk away and sighed to himself.

Traci saw the whole thing. She turned around and looked at everybody.

What the hell is going on with them two? Traci asked straight away.

Dov and Chris looked at each other.

Gail sighed. Sam started walking up to the crime scene. He saw everyone take a look at him and he sighed and walked into the house.

Oliver took a look around. He wasn't sure what he was meant to do. Was he meant to check up on Sam? Oliver guessed he should considering that he knew that Andy was alright.

So Oliver started walking up to where Sam was. 'Sammy', Oliver said walking up to Sam. Sam looked over at Oliver and nodded his head. Oliver saw the sadness in Sam's face.

'I don't want to talk about it Ollie, I still love her, I just couldn't handle the thought of losing her', Sam said to Oliver. Oliver just nodded his head as they started walking away from the crime scene as Luke came through the door.

'I know she hates me, but I am doing this to protect her', Sam said looking at Oliver.

Once the crime scene was surrounded by homicide, all of the officers were told to go back to the station.

Once everyone was back to the station, Andy went into the locker room to get ready to go home.

Gail and Traci came in and went straight to the locker room.

'Andy', Traci said to her softly as she approached Andy. Gail went to the other side of Andy. Both Traci and Gail put their hands on Andy's shoulders.

Andy couldn't help but start crying at this. Both Traci and Gail brought her into a hug.

'Come on, I think it's time for a girls night', Gail said softly.

Andy couldn't say a word. She just nodded her head as Gail and Traci helped her out of the locker room.


	7. Chapter 7

What we have become

Chapter 7

A; N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Sam sat at the penny drinking scotch. Luke came over and sat next to him. Sam turned around and looked over at Luke. Neither of them said anything to each other. They just sat in silence.

Over at Andy's place, the girls were sitting in her lounge room eating dinner. None of them saying anything either.

Traci looked over at Gail who just shrugged back at her. Traci sighed.

'I'm sorry guys, I thought if I gave him some time, it would somehow changed everything', Andy eventually said.

Both Traci and Gail nodded in understanding. Andy sighed and took a zip of the drink that Gail had poured her.

'He'll come round Andy', Traci said to her. Andy shook her head and started wiping her tears away.

'When my mum came back into my life, I made him promise me something', she said looking at both Gail and Traci.

Traci and Gail both nodded their heads.

'I made him promise that if things happened and things if we have problems come along, not to walk out that door, and that is exactly what he has done', Andy said now crying really badly. Both Traci and Gail sat next to her and just hugged Andy as tightly as they could.

At Sam's house, he was just sitting down watching T.V and having a beer.

He missed Andy so much. This wasn't the way things should have ended between them. He didn't want this at all. So why the hell did he does it? He thought to himself. He sighed to himself.

Sam wanted Andy back. He couldn't handle just being her friend or acquaintance anymore. He could not handle that. Not after what they had been through after all these years, not after everything that they had gone through. No way did he want that.

But he just couldn't be with her right now. Sam Sweark was stuck. His heart was torn.

And he had no idea what to do. This made him even more hurt and confused

And he hated himself for that.


	8. Chapter 8

What we have become

Chapter 8

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

When Andy arrived to the station, she went straight to see Frank requesting that she wanted to work alone today. Frank sighed and nodded his head. Frank knew Sam and Andy were having problems. He thought that this might help the situation a bit. Frank wanted them to work things out. Frank had never seen Sam this happy before. With any of Sam's past relationships, Sam always put a barrier between him and his girlfriend at the time. But Andy was different. Frank knew Sam felt differently about Andy. And he wanted Sam to work things out with Andy, for both of their sakes.

Andy was driving around the streets alone she was enjoying the quiet time to herself.

Her radio came alive and she was called to a domestic disturbance. Andy sighed before she knocked on the door.

'Hi my name is officer McNally', is all that came out of her before she was dragged into the house.

Sam was also riding solo today. He didn't know why he was but he had thanked Frank for it. Frank just nodded his head.

Sam was listening to the radio. 'Dispatch, this is 1521 calling for back up', he heard Andy's voice say in fear.

He sighed and kept listening to the radio. '1521 this is dispatch, where is your location? The person on the radio asked Andy.

There was no answer. 1521 where is your location? The person on the radio asked again.

Andy didn't respond to the radio. Sam sighed. Sam grabbed his radio. Dispatch this is 1505 where was 1521's last location? Sam asked dispatch.

1505, 1521 has no location. 1521 hasn't told us, the dispatch said to Sam.

Sam sighed. Sam got out his phone. He called Andy's cell phone.

He was disconnected straight away.

Sam sighed.

What was he meant to do now?


	9. Chapter 9

What we have become

Chapter 8

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Andy looked around the room where she was in. She didn't know where exactly she was. It was somewhere familiar though. She knew the smell of the food here. That made her figure out that whoever took her from that house, took her to some cafe.

She felt her phone vibrate but she couldn't reach it. She tried again with her left her slowly and got it out. She looked around slowly before looking at her phone. It was Sam's number he tried to call her 10 times. She sighed at this.

Just then someone entered the room she was in. 'well looks like we're finally awake', the person said to her. Andy suddenly got an idea. She pressed speed dial 2 on her phone.

Sam felt his phone vibrate. He stopped the car and looked at the number. He sighed in relief when he saw it was Andy's number, McNally? He asked when he answered the phone.

'You know, you're a lot prettier then I remembered officer', Sam heard someone say while listening to the phone.

Sam got what was going on. Andy called him so that he could help find her.

"That's my Andy", he said to himself. He sighed when he realised what he said to himself. She wasn't his Andy anymore.

'You know, you're going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble when people come looking for me', Andy said back to this person.

Sam smirked and shook his head at what Andy had just said to this person.

'You're not the person I want my dear officer McNally, it's your training officer', this person said. Sam took a deep breath.

And who is my Training officer? You see, I haven't had a training officer in about two years, Andy snapped back. Sam laughed at this comment.

He just couldn't help it. Every little thing Sam had learnt about Andy McNally in these three years he had known her, he knew that she wanted to stand on her own two feet. Sam remembered walking into that house when Andy was a

Rookie when she was left alone and was nearly held hostage by Noah. Sam then realised just when he had started falling for Andy McNally. It was that day. Sure that second day he had started to like her, but that day where Noah held a gun at his step father, and when he walked into that house, after that day, Sam knew he was done for. Sam Sweark had fallen for his rookie. And that day had made him realize it.

Sam remembered the day of the black out. How she killed her first prep. How she was hiding all her feelings about it. He remembered walking into that locker room to make sure she was okay. He remembered the hurt in her eyes when she came to his house.

Sam then remembered the first time he saw her after he went undercover trying to get Jamie Brennan. She looked so beautiful that day. She kept to her cover story. She didn't blow it at all. When Andy came back to that pub that night, asking to spend time with him, when he said no at first and she walked away, his heart literary broke.

When Jamie said go after her, he wasn't going to lose his chance with Andy McNally.

When Sam called her that second time they saw each other while he was undercover, he knew it was wrong but he just had to see her again, hold her again.

And then Sam remembered when he was held hostage by Jamie Brennan. He remembered his fear. Fear that Andy was hurt. Fear that he thought Jamie Brennan did something to her, hurt her, and even killed her.

When Sam had asked Andy if she wanted to try to be normal together, he meant every word. When they got suspended and she left for those three months that tore his heart up. Sure, he understood why. She wanted to do the right thing, to keep their jobs. Andy McNally was always thinking of other people before she put herself first.

Andy McNally was it for Sam. His one, the person he was meant to be with, to marry, to grow old with, and to have kids with.

And now someone from his past had her. Someone he knew was using her to get to him.

Sam Sweark had to go save Andy. He had to save her.

No matter how many times she was in trouble and he had to help her, he just didn't care.

Because no matter what he thought was the right thing to do, it wasn't at all the right thing to do.

Sam Sweark needed Andy McNally.

And he was going to do anything to get her back.

Because no matter what, partners always had each others back.

"Don't worry McNally, I have your back. I will come get you and you will be fine", Sam said to himself as he pulled up to the police station.

A:N 2 okay so that chapter was way longer then I thought it would be. Who has Andy? Any guesses?


	10. Chapter 10

What we have become

Chapter 10

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Anton Hill walked around his restaurant looking over at Andy. Anton didn't want Andy; he just thought that she was the best way to get to Sam Sweark.

The whole reason that Anton Hill wanted to see Sam was because he wanted to find Emily, because Anton Hill wanted those files from years ago.

Andy looked around the restaurant. She remembered this place. It was the same restaurant that she came to help Sam all 2 years ago when she was a rookie.

Andy had no idea what exactly Anton Hill wanted with her. But she remembered what Sam had told her about him. Anton Hill was a very dangerous man. He knew people everywhere.

She knew Sam still had feelings for her. But she remembered that night at the penny. After Traci read Jerry's wedding speech. How he just said it was over and walked into his truck and left. Although she told him to leave, she really didn't expect him just to drive off like that.

At that thought Andy hanged up her phone.

Sam was still listening to Andy on the phone while he was at the station. He eventually recognized the voice who was talking to her.

He remembered that voice. It was Anton Hill.

Straight away he went into Frank's office.

'Frank, I think we have a problem, a very big problem', Frank looked up at Sam and saw the fears in his eyes.

Sam told Frank everything that he knew that was going on. Do you have any idea where Anton Hill could take McNally? Frank asked Sam.

Sam stood there and thought for a minute. 'His restraint', Sam said quickly.

At that very moment, Frank stood up and got everyone into the parade room.

Everyone got ready to go to that restaurant.

Chris and Dov were the first ones to arrive there. They radioed into dispatch to let everyone know.

Sam was the second person to arrive at the restaurant. He knew Anton Hill wanted him. What he didn't know is how Anton Hill had worked out that McNally meant everything to him. The only time Anton Hill saw Sam and Andy together was that second day of her job. When she was just a rookie still and Sam had just become her training officer.

"Maybe Anton still thinks that I am her training officer", Sam thought to himself as he walked up to Dov and Chris.

Sam, Dov said to him as Sam walked up closer to Dov and Chris. Sam looked at both of their faces. The looks they were giving him, especially Chris, made him feel even guiltier.

'Ok so here is the plan', Sam said to both of them. 'I am going to slowly walk around the back of the restaurant see if I can see anything', Sam started saying. Both Dov and Chris nodded their heads. Just then, Oliver came to the scene of the restaurant. After Oliver arrived, Traci and Gail came shortly after.

Sam told the rest of the group the plan he had in mind. Oliver and Sam would walk around the back of the restaurant, Traci and Gail would go around the right hand side of the restaurant while Chris and Dov would go near the entrance of the restaurant.

They all nodded and parted ways.

Sam let out a breath he was holding for a while. Oliver looked over at Sam.

'She's going to be fine Sammy', Oliver said to Sam. Sam just sighed and shook his head.

'She hung up on me', Sam said looking over at Oliver. Oliver just nodded his head. 'She's hurting brother', Oliver said to Sam.

Sam just gave Oliver a look. And I'm not? Sam snapped back at Oliver.

'She doesn't know that Sammy, all that she knows is that you broke up with her, she doesn't know why you did it, just that you did it', Oliver said to Sam.

Sam just nodded his head.

There was silence in the restaurant. No one liked this at all.

Sam looked over at Oliver.

Then suddenly the only thing everyone there heard was.

BANG. Andy McNally's gun went off. Sam looked over at Oliver terrified.

BANG. Another shot. This made Sam Sweark run into the restaurant.

Sam Sweark ran into that restaurant as fast as he could, out of breath quickly.

No way was he going to lose Andy McNally like this.

Not if he had a choice.


	11. Chapter 11

What we have become

Chapter 11

A; N: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

Andy McNally stood in that restaurant with her gun in her hands shaking. She looked down at the floor and saw Anton's Hill's body on the floor. She had to shoot him, she had no choice. Her life was in danger.

Or was it? Did she over react? Andy just stood there looking at Anton Hill's dead body on the floor while everyone came into the restaurant. Andy looked around and saw everyone she worked with. Chris Dov Traci and Gail all came up to Andy to make sure she was alright, which of course she wasn't.

Dov went up to Andy and hugged her as tight as he could. Sam and Oliver went to the Anton's body. Yep Anton Hill was dead. Sam sighed and looked over at Andy. He wanted to make sure she was okay; he needed to know what had happened. Because in all the time he has known her, Andy McNally never drew a weapon unless she had too. This Sam Swerak knew.

Andy stood there and just looked at the body lying on the floor. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Andy McNally killed Anton Hill.

Sam slowly made his was over to Andy. He placed a hand on her shoulder. He knew he shouldn't have done this, but he just couldn't help it. It was something that just came to him.

Andy turned around and looked at Sam. Sam straight away saw the fear in her eyes.

'Come on McNally', Sam said to her. Andy let him take her away to a quiet place. Sam sat her down on the chair in the restaurant. Straight away

Andy put her heads in her hand s and her shaking was uncontrolled. She wanted to stop this shaking, she just couldn't at all.

'McNally', Sam said looking at Andy. Andy turned around and looked at Sam again.

Sam rested his forehead against hers and let out a sigh.

'I thought I lost you', he said to her softly, placing his hands under her eyes so he could wipe away the tears coming down her face.

Andy just looked at Sam in shock.

'You have lost me Sam', she said to him. She got up and walked away from him. Andy needed to be as far away as possible from Sam.

As soon as Andy walked away from Sam, he put his head in his hands and sighed.

Andy was right, he did lose her.


	12. Chapter 12

What we have become

Chapter 12

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2 thank you for your kind reviews and followers and favourites of this story. I really appreciate all of your kind words. Who else cried in episode 3x10? =[

Andy went home alone that day. She didn't want to be around anybody at all. She needed to be alone that night.

Andy regretted what she had said to Sam. But it was true. He had lost her in every way possible. Andy couldn't just be friends with Sam Sweark, not after everything they had been through. No way.

No way was she going to let him help her way through this. She was not going to let him have that satisfaction at all.

But she missed Sam. So much she just wanted to run into his arms and let him hold her until she felt better. But she wasn't going to let that happen. Andy McNally was a stubborn person. And she was not going to let him get away with breaking her heart. No way.

All Andy wanted to do was sleep. She wasn't in the mood to do anything else at all. So she went headed to the bathroom and got ready for a shower.

At Sam's house, he was sitting down by himself drinking a beer. He wanted to fix things between him and Andy, he really did. But how was he meant to do that?

Sam sighed. The thought of Andy being held hostage by Anton Hill, made him feel as guilty as anything. Anton hill was from his past when he didn't know Andy.

Sam sighed again and took a deep breath.

Andy got into bed. She tossed and turned a bit. She couldn't sleep just like the last time she had killed someone.

She sat up and put her hands over her head and took heavy breaths trying to calm her down but she just couldn't do it.

Finally got out of bed put some clothes on and got her keys and left her apartment.

Sam heard the knocking on his front door. He opened the front door and was surprised to see Andy there.

'Hey', she said to him, shaking and crying. Sam took a really long look at her.

Sam knew exactly why she was here. Andy wanted to talk to him about everything. He knew that she had to talk and glad she decided to turn to him.

Even if she yelled and screamed at him, he was glad to be that person for her.

After all, he broke her heart. So the least he could do is let her scream at him about it.

Even if whatever she was about to say broke his heart even more, he had to do this, for the both of them.


	13. Chapter 13

What we have become

Chapter 13

A: N Disclaimer I do not own rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Andy sat on the couch next to Sam. Andy looked over at Sam and sighed.

'I couldn't sleep', she whispered to Sam. 'I just kept seeing his face, what he said to me', she continued.

Sam nodded his head waiting for her to continue.

Andy didn't say anything else. She just sat there staring at Sam. Suddenly Andy just stood up.

'I shouldn't have come here', she said as she walked towards his door. Sam stood up and went next to Andy. 'I'm glad you did', he said whispering in her ear.

Andy looked up at Sam and took a good look at him. She shouldn't have come to see him. So why did she? Maybe it was a force of habit coming to see Sam when she was in trouble sad or upset.

Well whatever the reason was, it wasn't a good enough reason for her to stay here.

The main problem was, was that she felt comfortable at his house, with him.

But she had to change that. Andy couldn't come running to Sam every time something happened. Not anymore.

Sam stood still for a moment.

'Andy', he said softly looking at her. Andy looked into Sam's eyes.

'I can't be friends with you Sam', she said softly looking at him.

Sam just stood there for a moment in shock.

Why? He asked her. Andy just laughed. How could you think we could be friends after everything that has happened between us Sam? She demanded to know.

Sam sighed. 'McNally', Sam said to her. Andy just shook her head at him.

'No Sam, that isn't going to work, you wanted to let me go, so you have let me go', she said looking directly into his eyes.

Sam took a deep breath. 'It was okay to be just friends with you after the blackout', he said softly.

Andy just laughed at him again and shook her head at him.

'Totally different situation Sam', she snapped back at him.

'You see Sam, I was totally confused back then', she continued.

'I wanted safe, needed safe', she whispered to him.

'I thought you were safe, I thought you would the one who wouldn't hurt me', she whispered to him. Sam sighed and said nothing.

Andy laughed again.

'Obviously I was completely wrong again', she said as she was turning the door knob to leave his house.

'oh and Sam, don't ask my friends about me, do not try to help me in any way, do not come and check up on me if I get in trouble on a job, you have lost your right to do that', she said as she opened the door and left his house.

Sam couldn't move. His body started to shake so badly that he knelt on his floor and crouched down and put his head in his hands again.

There was no way he could fix this now, even if he wanted to right now.

Andy McNally didn't want him in her life in any shape or form.

Andy McNally had erased Sam Sweark out of her life for good.

And that thought right there, had made him cry. For the first time in a long time, not including the death of Jerry, Sam Sweark cried like he hadn't cried in a long time.


	14. Chapter 14

What we have become

Chapter 14

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Andy got to work surprisingly early the next day. She just wanted to get this day over. She went and saw Frank and had requested desk duty for the day. Frank sighed and agreed to it.

Frank knew the ordeal with Anton Hill would be getting to her still, but he knew something else was bothering Andy. He just didn't know how to approach the subject with her or anyone to say the least.

Andy and Chris were partners today. Andy loved Chris as a brother but she would have preferred to be on a shift alone today. She was on edge tired as hell and hurting like hell.

Chris took a look at Andy and knew straight away she was sleepy. Chris also could tell that something was bothering her. But how he would try to talk to her about it, he had absolutely no idea.

Andy kept looking at her phone that day. She had no clue why she did it; she guessed it was just a force of habit she had gotten into. Sometimes when she and Sam weren't partnered for the day, they would text each other a lot.

But she knew that wasn't going to happen again. Even if

Sam would text her, she decided that straight away she would delete those messages from him. She didn't want anything to do with him at all anymore.

She was considering asking for a transfer to another division, but she didn't want to do that right now. Because of her bestirred Traci .Traci needed Andy around right now, and because of that thought, that was what kept Andy going right now. That thought right there, made Andy feel a bit stronger, wanted. Because if the person she loved more than anything in this world, at least her best friend did right?

But then again, Traci wasn't her only best friend. Chris was like a brother to her. But could she tell him what is going on now? Could she tell Chris that she told the man she loved to stay out of her life for good?

Andy sighed and looked over at Chris.

Sam and Oliver were partnered today. Frank did this because Oliver requested to work with Sam.

Oliver looked over at Sam while Sam was driving.

'She told me basically that she didn't want me in her life at all', Sam said to Oliver while driving around the streets of Toronto.

Oliver looked over at Sam in surprise. Oliver couldn't believe Andy would say that to Sam. No way.

'I'm sure she didn't mean it', Oliver said looking over at Sam.

Sam just laughed.

'Oh she meant it Ollie', Sam said to Oliver. 'She meant it alright', Sam said sighing.

Oliver sighed.

What exactly happened? I mean I know why you broke up with her and all, and I get why, I really do, but what else happened? Oliver asked.

Sam sighed and shrugged his shoulders and looked over at his best friend.

'Ollie, she's it for me, she's my one', Sam said looking over at Oliver.

Oliver nodded in agreement. Oliver had known this for a long time.

Andy McNally turned Sam Sweark's life upside one the first day on the job for her.

Week by week, month by month, in the two years that Sam Sweark had known Andy McNally, she had changed him.

Sam Sweark was always a good guy, but whatever Andy McNally had done to him, in these past three years, it had done Sam good.

Oliver knew that Sam's grieving process was different to anyone else's.

Oliver knew that Sam pushed everyone aside in his life when anything happened in his life. Sam Sweark put up a barrier between him and letting people really get to know him.

Expect for one person. Besides Frank, Noelle, Oliver, Jerry and of course his sister Sarah, Sam Sweark didn't let anyone get to know him. Really get to know him.

The only other person Sam Sweark let him get inside his heart without barricading any feelings was Andy McNally.

Andy McNally was it for Sam. Oliver knew this.

But what could he do about it?

Oliver Shaw could do nothing about this whole damn situation.

Unfortunately, Sam Sweark had to deal with this himself.

And Oliver didn't think Sam could handle this. Sam Sweark was a strong man, but this but break him completely. And that thought right there, absolutely terrified Oliver.


	15. Chapter 15

What we have become.

Chapter 15

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Shift went quickly for Andy that day. She was happy about that. All she wanted to do was go home and be alone for a while.

Everything that had happened in the last month was finally getting to her. Losing Jerry like that, watching him die like that. Seeing her best friend devastated like that, her best friend's heart breaking into pieces. Hearing Sam practically blaming her for Jerry's death although she knew that he didn't mean it at all, it ripped her heart into bits hearing him say that.

And then there was the whole Anton hill shooting. Andy knew she had to do what she did, but that feeling just wouldn't go away. Killing someone was something she didn't want to do ever again. Even though it was Anton Hill, she didn't like the feeling of taking someone's life at all.

But Andy McNally could get through this. She was strong enough to get through all this.

But the one thing that she could not handle was the heart break she was feeling right now. By the one person who she never thought would do it.

Sam Sweark had broken her heart. Another person she had let in had let her down. She thought breaking up with Luke was enough heartache for her. But this whole damn situation was 10 times worse.

This whole thing with Sam leaving her had made Andy McNally feel the way when her mother had left her all those years ago.

She felt rejected, not good enough and Andy hated that feeling.

She sighed as she started on her walk home.

Sam sat in his normal seat at the penny. He sighed. He really didn't feel like being there, but what was he going to do instead? He was so used to being with Andy. So used to going to her house or his house with her. Every night since they got together, besides the night of Gail's adduction, they spent every night together.

Just then a flood of memories came to Sam.

Her first shooting when she killed that child paedophile to the Ray Swan.

When he saw her under Ray Swan's body, Ray trying to too strangle her to death, he knew right then that he had to have her in her life. Even if it was as friends, Sam needed Andy in his life.

Sam then thought of their first undercover operation together.

They played Gabe and Edie, as a couple. Even though it was pretend, Sam forgot about that at that time.

And oh god, Andy played her role so well.

He remembered when Andy offered to go with Angel instead of Sam to get the deal done. To be honest, he wasn't surprised she did that at all. Andy McNally had a big heart. And she knew that job had to be done. And she would have done anything to get the job done right. But no way was he going to let her go to that place by herself. It was way too dangerous for her and she was experience sure but not for that. Sam was so relieved that Angel wanted Gabe to go instead of Edie.

Sam was really proud of her when she told Angel that she wasn't going to let him go without his gun. It showed him in a way that she did really care about him. Even if it was only friendship, she cared about Sam. And at that time, that was all he needed. Because the honest truth was, he couldn't deal without it if she wasn't in his life.

Sam realised right then what he wanted and what he had to do.

He finished his drink and got into his truck and headed to Andy's house.

Sam Sweark was going to talk to her. And no matter what he was going to get her to listen. No matter how long it took, Andy McNally was going to listen to him. Even if it took him all night


	16. Chapter 16 part one

What we have become.

Chapter 16- Part one

A; N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

Andy was looking at the forms she had in her hands. Was she really going to do this? Transfer to another division? Did she really want to do this?

If Andy was really honest with her, she didn't want this. She loved working with the people at the 15th division. She finally felt like part of the family there. But the thought of being in the same division as Sam Sweark right now, made her heart tear more.

As she got a pen out to fill out the forms in her hand, she heard a knock on the door. Andy went to open the door and sighed as she saw Sam Sweark at her door.

'Sam', she said shaking her head to him as the tears came rolling down her face.

Sam let herself into her apartment. Andy closed the door behind them. Sam went and sat down on the couch and saw the transfer papers on the coffee table.

Sam looked over at Andy. He held up the pieces of papers in his hands and walked straight up to Andy. Sam walked right up to her face. Sam shoved the pieces of papers in her face.

What the hell is this Andy? Sam demanded to know. Andy walked backwards from him and ended up banging herself against the front door. 'Sam', Andy said again with her head down so that he couldn't see her face.

Sam lifted up her head with his hands so that her face was in his hands. 'McNally', Sam said softly.

The way he said her name then, made her look up at Andy.

'No you don't get to do this, Andy said softly. Sam walked up to Andy and rested his forehead against hers and sighed heavily.

Right then, all Sam wanted to do was kiss her. But he knew that wasn't the right thing to do. So instead of doing that, he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Sam hugged her as tight as he could.

Andy held onto Sam. Finally she let all the tears come out that she was forcing to stay inside of her. 'I miss you', she said softly. Sam sighed and rested his head against hers again. 'I miss you too', he said looking right into her eyes.

Andy knew that Sam was telling the truth. She could see it in his eyes. The way he was looking at her right then, she knew he was hurting as much as she was.

Why Sam? Andy asked him softly. Sam let out a breath and took her hand and walked her over to her couch and they both sat down next to each other.

Sam knew what he wanted to say, but the words just wouldn't come out. So they sat in silence for a while.

'You're it for me McNally', Sam finally said to her. Andy looked up at him in confusion. Sam held Andy's hand tightly and looked over at her.

'I didn't do this because I don't feel the same way about you anymore', he said softly. 'I didn't do this because there is someone else either', he continued.

'I don't want anyone else but you McNally', Sam said looking at Andy straight into her eyes. Andy let out a breath she was holding onto.

Why then? She asked again. Sam took his thumb and wiped the tears away from her eyes. He hated seeing her cry. And this time it was worse. Because this time Sam Sweark had made Andy McNally cry. And Sam hated that he did that to her.

'I thought it was the right thing to do', he tried to explain. But the words weren't coming out the way he wanted them too.

Andy got up and started walking around. She was totally confused right now.

So you basically thought that breaking up with me was the right thing to do? She demanded to know.

Even though you had promised that we were going to work everything out, even though you promised me you wouldn't leave me without a fight? She yelled at him. How the hell is the right thing to do? She screamed at Sam.

Sam sighed and stood up and went up next to her. Again he rested his forehead against hers. 'I'm sorry, he said softly. Andy just laughed and let go of his hand and walked to the door. 'I think you should go Sam, she said softly not looking at him at all.

Sam sighed and grabbed his jacket and left. After she let him out and closed the door, Andy broke down in tears as he collapsed on the floor crying.


	17. Chapter 16 part 2

What we have become

Chapter 16 part 2

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

After Sam had left, Andy couldn't move. She wanted too just couldn't get off that floor.

The words Sam had said to her had stuck in her head.

"You're it for me Andy", was the one that stuck in her head at all.

How did he think breaking her heart and breaking her heart was the right thing to do? After everything that had happened between the two of them?

Andy sighed again. Andy thought back to the whole undercover situation. Andy knew that going back to his apartment would be a really bad idea that night but she just couldn't help it. She wanted Sam she needed to show him that she felt the same way as he did. And they only way to do that was to show him how exactly she felt about him.

Andy remembered how she felt after that night. Him holding onto her in his bed, him playing with her back, it just felt so right to her. When Sam called her to see her that second time, she knew that she just shouldn't go there. But she knew no matter what or how hard she tired, she couldn't stop herself.

Andy knew that she had to find out what he meant. Why he did this whole thing. She got up and grabbed her keys and wallet and shut her front door.

Sam was at his house getting ready for bed. He was exhausted to say the least. He had never ever felt so emotional in his life. He sighed at that thought. Sam headed to the kitchen to grab a drink of water before he went to bed.

Sam heard a knock on the door and sighed. He didn't want to speak to anyone at the moment let alone see anyone right now.

Sam opened up the front door slowly and took a breath.

When Sam opened the front door, he was surprised to see the person standing at his front porch.

What in the world Andy? Sam asked in a surprised voice.

What the hell are you doing here? He asked her.

A:N 2 I know I know I'm mean. Don't worry the wait will be worth it.


	18. Chapter 18

What we have become

Chapter 17

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2 I know the other chapter says chapter 17 but I did chapter 16 in 2 parts so this is the real chapter 17 sorry if I confused you guys. I will change the rating of this story mainly for the last couple of chapters of this story.

Andy McNally just stood at the doorway of Sam's apartment. She took a long deep breath. She didn't say a word. Instead of talking she came through the doorway and pushed him against the wall and started kissing him. Sam closed the front door quickly and locked the front door as fast as he could. Andy didn't give him a chance for a breather. She put her hands around his neck and kept kissing Sam. Sam got the hint and started walking her backwards to his bedroom. Thank goodness it wasn't too far away at all. Sam walked them into his bedroom. He closed the door of his bedroom. Andy needed a breather desperately. She stepped back away from Sam taking one step away from him.

Sam looked at Andy. He didn't what was going on at all. 'Andy', he said softly. Andy just shook her head at him. 'Sam', said she back to him shaking her head at him. Sam just stood there not moving. Andy moved back close to him. She put her hands in hair and moved her fingers slowly in his hair. Sam rested his forehead against hers once again. He sighed again. Can you tell me that that kiss meant nothing to you? Andy asked him whispering into his ear. Sam let out a sigh and shook his head. 'No I can't', he whispered to her. Andy sighed.

Then why do this Sam? She asked him again. Sam took her hand and sat her down on the bed. Sam looked at Andy and then took a deep breath.

'The way Traci lost Jerry, the way I lost my best friend, Andy', Sam said looking over at her. Andy nodded her head telling him to continue. Sam took another deep breath

'The fear of losing you that way, the way Traci lost Jerry, I can't do that to us Andy', he said shaking his head once again.

'Sam', she said shaking her head at him. She finally understood why he did what he did. He was trying to protect the both of them from the pain of losing one each other. Sure breaking her hurt both of them like hell, but Sam thought it would be better doing it that way then losing each other from the job, like Jerry lost his life.

Sam Sweark had a big heart. Andy knew this; everyone at the division knew this. Andy just wished Sam Sweark would realise this too.

Andy got up from the bed and started walking to the door.

She looked over at Sam.

'If you really want this to be over between us, I will go now Sam, she said looking into his eyes. Sam just looked up at her. 'I now understand why you did this, you were trying to protect me', she continued. 'You losing the Jerry the way that you did has devastated you Sam, and I can never imagine losing my best friend like that, losing Traci like that', she said shaking her head.

Sam took a deep breath. 'Andy', was all he could say.

Andy nodded her head in understanding.

'You don't have to say anything Sam, I understand now, I honestly do', she said shaking her head at him.

She started opening the door and started walking down the hallway.

She opened up the front door getting ready to leave.

She quickly turned around and took one last look at Sam. Sam just stood there looking at Andy.

They were just standing there looking at each other. Not saying anything.

Just them looking at each other at that very moment was enough for them.

Andy sighed and closed the front door and left.

Sam just stood there and looked at the closed door and headed to his kitchen to grab a beer. After all that, he definitely needed one.

A:N 2 : don't hate me. The next chapter will be up very shortly.


	19. Chapter 19

What we have become

Chapter 18

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing

A: N 2: this will be the last chapter of this story. I would like to thank the reviews, the followers, the favourites and the people who have viewed and read this story. I might write another story. If another one comes to mind, I will write it. If any of you have ideas for another story for me let me know and I will do my best to write it for you guys. Once again thank you for all your support.

Andy McNally was getting ready for bed. She was exhausted to say the least. As she was getting out of her room to get a drink before she went to bed, there was a knock on her front door. She sighed as she went to open the door.

When she opened the front door, she saw Sam Sweark there. Andy sighed and let him in to her apartment. Sam nodded his head and went into the apartment.

'Sam', Andy said to him shaking her head at him. 'We can't keep doing this, playing mind games with each other, it's not fair Sam, on either of us', and she said shaking her head at him. Sam walked up to her and rested his forehead against hers again and let out a sigh again.

'I know', he said in a whisper. They stood there for a moment and just stared at each other. Sam lent in and kissed Andy again.

Andy sighed softly and kissed Sam back. The kiss got more intense. Sam walked with her until she hit the back of the front door.

Andy put her head against Sam's neck. 'Sam, if we do this right now, there is no going back again', Andy said to him.

'I don't like these games we are playing with each other', she said to him looking at him in the eyes.

'I don't want to go back, I want you', Sam whispered into her ear. Sam kissed her again and slowly walked backwards trying to get her to her bedroom.

They slowly made it to her bedroom. Sam closed the bedroom door and pushed her to her bed.

Sam kissed her everywhere he could, Sam started from her lips to her neck down to her chest. Andy sighed out his name. No one ever made her feel the way that Sam did. Sam went from Andy's chest down to her belly kissing it everywhere. 'Sam', she sighed. He lifted up his body and went to her face to kiss her lips.

Andy flipped them over so that he was underneath her this time. She kissed him from his lips to his neck down to his torso. 'Andy', Sam groaned.

She started to unbuckle his belt and pants and then went up to his face to kiss him again.

'God I have missed you', Sam said to her looking her in the eyes. Andy smiled at him.

Sam took that opportunity to flip them over again and he started to attack her neck and chess with kisses again. Andy sighed and moaned at the same time.

Sam looked up at her and looked her straight into her eyes.

'I love you Andy McNally', Sam said to her. Andy smiled. That was the first time he had ever said to her that he loved her. 'I love you too Sam', Sam said back to her.

Sam kissed her again.

After they had made love that night, they were both lying in her bed looking at each other in silence. Sam was stroking her back with his hands. Andy loved how he did that.

'I'm sorry Andy', Sam started saying to her. Andy looked at him in confusion. What for? She asked him.

Sam took a deep breath. 'I just couldn't bear the thought of me losing you at all', he said to her. Andy nodded to him wanting him to continue. Sam took another deep breath.

'I couldn't imagine either of us going through what Traci is going through right now', Sam admitted.

'But me saying it's over, is the stumpiest thing I have done in a long time', Sam said looking at Andy.

'most of the time my feelings in my gut are right, so I followed what it was saying this time, only it was wrong', Sam said with a big sigh following that sentence. Andy looked over at Sam.

'Sam, it hurt like hell when you broke up with me the way that you did, but I really do get why you did it', Andy said to him. Sam looked over at her.

'Just do not ever do that again, ever, don't shut me out, I want to be there for you Sam, like your always there for me', Andy said to him. Sam nodded his head. 'Me and you', Andy pointing her fingers between the two of them. 'were a team, when one of us are hurting, the other one is, and we need to help each other out, we need to communicate Sam', Andy said looking at him. Sam let out a breath and grabbed Andy and hugged her. 'I'm sorry', he whispered into her ear.

'Don't walk out that door again Sam, because next time, I won't take you back at all', Andy said looking at him straight into his eyes.

Sam sighed. What can I do to prove I will never do that again? He asked Andy.

Andy let out a sigh. 'Move in with me', she said looking at him straight into his eyes. Sam knew he meant it. Sam knew that she was ready for that. Sam had wanted this for so long, living with Andy McNally, the girl of his dreams.

Nothing was stopping them now. No one was going to get in between them anymore.

Sam looked over at Andy and smiled at her.

When do I start packing my things? Sam asked her with a smile.

Andy just snuggled up to him and hugged him tightly.

They were moving on together, starting a new life together.

They were both happy right at this moment, and right now, that is all they both needed. They just needed each other.

Andy smiled as she started to fall asleep. In the three years they had known each other, they were both finally happy.

Andy thought about the begging of the whole Sam and Andy relationship. She was finally happy with the outcome.

She looked over at Sam who was sleeping and smiled .

'Look at what we have become', she said softly as she snuggled closer to Sam.

**The end.**

A: N 3

I hope I don't disappoint too much in the ending of this story.

I'm sorry for the mind games and what not in this story; I was trying really hard to think of how it would be in the show for both of them. I hope they work it out in the show. I will be devastated if they would break up in the show for good. But hey I'm pretty addicted to this show, and Sam and Andy in particular.

I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it


End file.
